


Weird time Weird words.

by jackiejonzz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiejonzz/pseuds/jackiejonzz
Summary: Conversation between leorio and kurapika, probably set a few years from now.





	Weird time Weird words.

**Author's Note:**

> Starts with Leorio, then the indented parts are kp. Very stream of conscious, all dialogue. Hope you enjoy uwu.

I really wanna kiss you, ya know.

         Hm.

I won’t,, i mean if,, if you don't want me to, of course i won’t

         Listen

Yeah

         How about I kiss you

Oh-- okay

         Okay.

…

         But not yet.

Ohh,, when?

         You’ll find out.

Hah.

         So how have you been?

Oh, Good

         Anything exciting going on?

What? No. I mean… well…

         ?

I mean… no, no, I wouldn’t say that…

         What would you say

I’d say… uhg…

         Leorio?

Yeah?

         ?

Look… There’s something I gotta tell you about….

         Go ahead.

I’m,,, well, I’m,,,

I’m seeing someone.

         ...I see.

Don’t be upset, please.

         I’m not upset.

Okay. Good. But I mean,, if you are upset don’t lie to me about it.

         I’m n o t upset. I’m, well,,

I know I know where we left off--

         Where we left off?

Well… I mean.

         It’s not like we made some sort of long term commitment to each other.

No…

         It’s not like I expected you to wait for me, or something.

You didn’t?

         I didn’t.

Oh...kay...

         So, of course, I’m glad you’re seeing someone.

… Really?

         Yes. I’m sorry if that’s not what you were expecting, but, I’m really happy for you.

Geez,, thanks.

         It’s good to know you’ve been living a normal life all this time.

Heh, trying my best.

         So tell me about her.

Oh-- um, sure. I mean, she’s great-- wait, what makes you so sure she’s a her?

         What’s her name?

Shawn.

         Shawn.

She’s a hunter like me, well I mean like you-- like us-- and a medic, like me.

         Hm.

She’s really nice, and smart, and… nice.

         Sounds... nice. Do you have a picture of her?

Oh…

         Just wondering

Sure. Uhh, let’s see, here

         ...Wow… She’s cute.

Gah-- !

          What?

Mmm, well

          I mean, you’re cute too.

Uhh--! Thanks.

          What?

Nothing,,! It’s just,, well…

          You look happy together.

 

          I’d like to meet her, sometime, if that’s okay.

          She must be someone really special, to make you smile like that

Stop.

          What??

Just,, stop.

          OKay

I-- just--- It’s hard.

          … okay.

It’s hard,, because,,, yeah, well, she is special… and, well…

          ...?

Ya know,, it’s not like you’re not special, I mean you ARE,

          Leorio.

you’re like, so special. You’re SO Special to me, Kurapika.

          Leorio.

And it doesn’t matter how much time passes. You’re not gonna stop being special to me.

          I didn’t expect you to wait for me.

I know.

          Don’t let my showing up here complicate anything.

But it DOES complicate things! Doesn’t matter whether I let it or not!

          You’re being unfair.

… I know--

          To shawn.

I know.

          And to yourself.

Look I’m not saying I’m about to break up with her. I just,, I can’t pretend like I don’t feel--

          But that DOESN’T MATTER leorio. There’s nothing between us.

So you’re saying.

          I’m saying that you and I are friends.

That’s over simplifying it.

          Well you’re not my boyfriend, that’s for sure.

Yeah, but,, i could be.

          Not without my say so.

So, you don’t want me to be your boyfriend?

          Not particularly, no.

Oh.

What about on the Black Whale, was I your boyfriend then?

          No.

Oh.

What about

          No. We’ve always been friends. Nothing more. There’s nothing more between us.

STOP IT

          You have the chance at real happiness

OH MY GOD STOP IT

          You have a good life, a girlfriend you care about, don’t put any of that at risk.

So you’re gonna stand here and pretend like there’s not something between us.

I don’t want to give up what I’ve got with Shawn. But I sure as hell can’t let what we have

          What do we have, exactly?

I can’t let YOU GET AWAY NOT AGAIN.

Can I just

          Stop it...

Can I just be really honest with you for a second, Kurapika?

          Of course, Leorio.

I,,, I think I love shawn. I’m pretty sure. But,, I KNOW I love you.

          Leorio.

I KNOW I LOVE YOU KURAPIKA

          LEORIO

I KNOW IT

          STOP

MORE THAN I KNOW ANYTHING IN THE WORLD

          YOU’RE BEING UNFAIR.

          To me.

I know.

So now’s the time then,?

          I... I should be going.

  



End file.
